Forbidden
by DirtyLikeHell
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Growing up in a life devoid of innocence, Gaara and Temari perpetuate sin as they share an incestuous relationship. He wants to quit, but the demons wouldn't allow him to break their only passage between the two worlds, and neither his sister would allow him to leave her. How will things flow when they met Ino, a girl who determinedly gets between the siblings' incestuous love?</html>
1. Chapter I - God & Demons

**Read this SHIT, please! It's ****important****!**

Let me get some things straight, alright? In my story Gaara is not the youngest, he is the middle sibling, while Kankuro is the oldest and Temari the youngest.

This is AU (Alternative Universe), so yeah… They act different and do things differently.

This first chapter is really light compared to the ideas I have for future chapters. I plan on making this story as nasty as I can, and hell yeah, I'm a nasty person (if you know what I mean). I'm going to use nasty words to describe some things, though I don't really like it.

I dunno why the fucking hell I'm writing a GaaIno fic, but I had a dream (don't ask me about it) that inspired me and I thought that Gaara, Temari and Ino would fit it nicely, though I completely hate GaaIno.

I'll try to focus on GaaIno and GaaTema, but there are going to be other pairing involving Temari and Gaara. Also, there are side pairings, don't worry!

I'll try my fucking best to please the GaaIno supporters as much as the GaaTema supporters, and though I hate GaaIno and love GaaTema, maybe I'll give more attention to GaaIno. But that's something I'm still thinking about.

Don't fucking ask me why I picked that cover image. I just felt like it, and no… I don't smoke weed. hah

* * *

><p><em>His vision was becoming increasingly distorted and blurred, until it broke through for a while. Then, he was there now. Gaara was, once again, stuck in his own twisted world.<em>

_He loved that world._

_Gaara drew in a breath as he watched the high walls starting to melt, streaming in a red color, as if it was blood. He looked at the ceiling and as it melted, he could feel the blood droplets falling into his face, staining his pale, flawless skin with red scarlet color, warm blood. His eyes drifted from the ceiling to his own hands as he raised them, observing absently the several golden rings on his fingers. Gaara blinked as he saw the rings melting, and just like the ceiling and walls, streaming as blood._

_He stood up slowly, trying to keep his balance as he walked anxiously towards the big dark wooden door. As soon as his hand reached for the door knob, it melted, as well as the door itself. Gaara didn't paid much attention to that, he was wandering through his thoughts as he left the room and walked through the long, dark hall. He stopped in front of another door and reached for the door knob, opening it quickly._

_Gaara stepped inside, observing the big empty room. He breathed the cold air and exhaled, noticing a small fog forming as his hot breath made contact with the cold air. He absently wondered if the room was so cold like it felt. Soon his thoughts were confirmed as iced started to form on the ceiling, floor and walls._

_Ignoring the events, he kept walking along the extensive room, feeling his body burn with the sensation of melting heat as he came, each time, closer and closer to another door. _

_As soon as he reached the door, he observed it intently. This door wasn't like the others. It was larger and made of iron. Though the room was covered by ice, he could feel the strong heat coming from the door._

_He extended his hand, wanting to touch it, to open it, but there was no door knob this time. It was covered by a huge lock in the middle of several thick chains, indicating that he was not allowed to get in there. He would have no access to that room, neither to the alluring voice coming from behind it. It was a woman's voice, and it laughed at him, provoking him. He couldn't reach her, it was driving him crazy._

_He screamed as his hands made contact with the iron door, the heat so intense and strong, that it burned his palms. Yet, he didn't let go. She laughed at him and both, she and him, knew it would be over quickly. Everything was fading and the pain was leaving his body, just like the images of that world. He never knew how to open that door and it always ended quickly, not giving him time enough to discover something. Even if he reached for a stronger drug, his vision was becoming weak…_

The room was dim. The thick, transparent curtains resembled the color and rough texture of the sand, especially now, at dusk. Everything was silent and lonely, as he lay in his bed and tries to get into that particular world where reality turned into a surreal dream and the forbidden acquired body, time and place.

He liked his trips. They were always different, and usually had some dark meaning behind them, some hints of a suppressed memory. But he knew that this one he just had, was special. Between his different hallucinations, that one would always, once in a while, repeat itself, trying to confuse him, trying to lead him into the wrong way. If the iron door was locked, maybe, it was for the best. Maybe he should get in there, so why did he keep trying every time?

"Hey, Gaara ... Save some for me!" Said the blonde girl, stepping inside her brother's room, finding him lying on his bed, smoking a weed cigarette.

Gaara handled the cigarette to his sister and looked at her with red eyes, almost in a trance. The vision was dissolved, and now he was back in that place he never considered his home.

She smiled – the smile she knew he loved –, took a drag and then kissed him on the mouth, causing him to sip the smoke of her full lips. Then she reached down and touched his abdomen beneath his black shirt, scratching her nails on his pale skin. Gaara grunted and she laughed amused when he shivered.

Immediately, he pulled her by her hair, which was always stuck in four pigtails, and kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth, devouring her, sharing with her the reverie that the drug provided him.

After the kiss, they looked at each other. Temari stripped from her tight tank top, her full breasts covered by a black lace bra and on the face the shameless smile of someone who knows its powers of seduction. Gaara pulled her close to him and bit her neck, becoming her predator, making her moan. It was then that the noise coming from the car interrupted them.

"Damn it! He always has to come at the wrong time." She said with a heavy breathing, knowing that the engine sound was coming from Yashamaru's car.

Yashamaru was their uncle. He had come back to his hometown soon after the fatality that befell his sister and brother in law. He has taken custody of his three nephews after the death of their parents. As their tutor, he demanded much of them in their studies, making them study hard to attend the same university their father attended. Yashamaru had possession of all the money and the industries his brother in law left for his family. He made good use of the money to fulfill his nephews' whims and his own. They lived in a luxurious old mansion that harbored secrets in its works and walls, it was located a place away from urban noises.

The dimension of the place, often, gave it a sinister aspect when the fog came and it seemed to float amid the meticulously tended garden. There, Kankuro, Gaara and Temari experienced a childhood devoid of innocence, characteristic of this phase, and they grew up in an environment where their uncle demanded excellence in everything they did. He said it was all for love, although the three of them knew how their uncle could be cruel, exactly for love. An unhealthy love that has transformed them into young misfits under an appearance of success. Nothing but spoiled teenagers with arrogant attitude and no dreams of a healthy future.

As soon as Yashamaru entered, the huge doors of the house opened and a young girl was standing in the doorway to greet him.

"Good evening, Mr. Yashamaru! We did not expect your presence for dinner." The girl said with a plain smile.

"Matsuri! Forgive me for not being able to warn you. My phone simply disappeared! Provide me another one, will you?" Said the businessman with his eternal upright posture.

"Of course, sir! Your nephews are upstairs!"

"I'll take a bath. Tell them to come down so we can have dinner together, understand?"

"Perfectly, sir!"

Matsuri climbed the stairs and walked down a long hallway, lined with polished wooden doors and stopped in front of one. She sighed, knocked and opened it carefully. Gaara was still lying on his bed and Temari was sitting on the floor, over the immense golden carpet that covered almost the entire floor of the room.

Like any old house, all the rooms had a fireplace, high walls and huge windows. Gaara filled the walls of his room with posters of rock bands of the 70s; Pink Floyd, Kiss, Led Zeppelin and other bands. Even when it wasn't cold, he loved to light the fireplace and stare into the fire. He loved the sparks that rose amid the flames, loved when the embers were reddish and throbbing as the blood in his veins.

"Hey, guys! Your uncle arrived; I think it better if you get ready because he wants you all to have dinner with him!" She said smiling. "And Gaara-sama, how many times have I told you that if you continue to smoke this crap, I'll tell everything to your uncle?" She said wagging her nose. "Shame on you!"

Without being intimidated, Gaara returned the angry look the girl had given him. A glint of mockery in his green eyes sparkled, whose very dark lashes seemed to form a dark and well-delineated line around them. He went to the fireplace and fanned the flames by throwing what was left of the cigarette on them.

"Oh, no! You have no idea how scared I am. Temari, hug me!" He mocked between a laugh.

The girl frowned and put her hands on her hips, being her the one shaking, upset by the mocking way that both, Gaara and Temari, were treating her.

"You two have no respect for anything or anyone! It's my fault I have never snitched on you guys before. But, don't think I'll cover for you two forever, alright?" She said with a shaking voice.

Gaara stood up and approached Matsuri's face, looking at her in a way that made her shiver from head to toe. She could not define what it was, but it was something dense, diabolical, and before she looked away, he kissed her very close to her lips and her expression softened. Temari's eyes narrowed immediately, but she didn't say anything.

"Relax, _Matsuri-chan_... The old man doesn't give a shit about it. What he wants, we give... Isn't that it, Temari?" He asked winking at the blonde girl.

"What the fuck ever." She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"A-alright then, Gaara-sama…" Matsuri said as she left the room, closing the door shut.

"You mad, sis?" He mocked her, she didn't answer.

As if he had not been interrupted, Gaara threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Temari stood up and looked at her brother who remained quiet, staring into nothing. Climbing on the bed, she let her hair down and leaned over Gaara. The blond strands falling on him as she stared at her brother's shapely body, licking her lips.

"Yashamaru takes too long in his bath time." She said rubbing her lips on his, grinning.

"Better not. I'm tired, let's do it another time."Gaara said.

Temari smirked and lowered her head to her brother's navel and licked it, ignoring his excuses, doing whatever she wanted, taken by an intense lust and no will to control it.

Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and lowered his jeans and he realized what she wanted, the erotic act she intended. Then, yielding to Temari's seduction, Gaara lifted his hips to help her lower his pants and underwear. Like a succubus she brushed her lips on his thick organ, her hair falling on his crotch, making him shiver and curse the arousal between his legs.

"So big, so hard..." She whispered with her hand around his throbbing cock, breathing heavily against it. She looked mesmerized by him, her eyelids almost closed as she kissed his tip.

Shit, he would lose it, in this pace.

She took his tip in her mouth, sucking slowly, savoring his salty taste. Gaara grunted impatiently when she took him out of her mouth, wondering if she was doing this to provoke him. Temari, again, kissed the tip of his organ, slowly licking him, returning to play with it.

"Fuck, deep throat it already, Temari." He growled, his hands balled in fists against the sheets.

Temari mumbled something with his tip still in her mouth and the vibrations of her voice were just adding to his arousal. Her small hands started stroking the shaft of his organ, sliding past his thick veins. She allowed her hands to rest in his hips as she lowered her head all the way between his legs, taking him inside of her wet mouth.

Gaara grunted a muffled way and instinctively spread his legs to accommodate her, allowing her to adjust a wild and fast pace of rises and falls that left his cock increasingly hard and throbbing. He growled as she compressed her lips against him, her smooth tongue gliding against his shaft.

He moved against her, bucking his hips forward, clinging to the mess of blonde hair, losing part of his soul, just like she was losing part of hers.

"Temari!" He groaned aloud, as if he was repentant, and somewhere in his mind, something insisted that it was not right, that it was a sin.

But she took him deeper in her mouth, until he reached her throat, erasing of his head any thought about this being wrong and sinful. He gripped her hair harder and pulled her head against him as he felt himself coming, spilling himself inside of her mouth, growling loudly and holding her against his body.

"Swallow." He ordered and smirked when, obediently, she did it.

Temari grinned satisfied with herself and then reached for his lips. Gaara turned his head away, denying her a kiss. He didn't like the idea of tasting himself in a woman's mouth. He didn't like the idea of tasting himself at all. Gaara pulled her to his side and touched her on her privacy, noticing that she was hot and wet. He got rid of her black panties and lifted her legs up to his shoulders and she arched against his mouth.

He filled himself with her sweet taste, teasing her with his tongue, arousing her the way she aroused him. She squirmed and tensed when he kissed her in that special place, making her shiver and gasp. His tongue pressed hard against her clit, sucking the sensitive flesh in rhythmic pulses.

"Gaara…" She moaned loudly, shamelessly, and he loved that. Their bodies burned when they thought about the possibility of someone catching them like this, in such a compromising position. Somehow, it was dangerously exciting for them.

His hands grabbed tightly to her full hips, as he pulled her against his mouth, his tongue invading her entrance, but yet, giving itself a limit of how far it should reach, so no harm would be done. Anticipating her climax with all his caresses, he tasted her release, the pleasure of her body. His tongue crawled inside of her, once again, licking her clean.

Pleasure, guilt... He should have resisted, but Temari's power was intense, her lewd look, irrefutable... Gaara looked up and she smiled at him as licked his lips.

It really wasn't her fault. He was just looking for someone to blame for this, and she was the only one available in this situation.

"I want you inside me..." She said, straddling him, her privacy just some inches away of his, touching his abdomen.

"No, not that. Our agreement is no penetration! Did you forget?" Gaara spoke frustrated, sliding his hand through his red hair.

"This is ridiculous! We've already done all kind of things and you never want to fuck me like a real man!" She shouted angrily.

"We are fucking siblings, Temari! What we do... It's sick!"

"It's so funny that you didn't think about it when I was…" She drew in a breath and stood up. "Know what? You're a… Coward! A motherfucking coward!"

Indignant, she grabbed her panties and threw it at her brother's face. Gaara stared at her in disbelief and then took her by the arm, dragging her to the door. He pushed her off with certain violence and locked the door.

"I hate you." She screamed as she kicked his door. "Bastard!"

She leaned against the door, sliding down to the ground. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision; she quickly wiped them away, refusing herself to allow such a weakness – as she called it. She sobbed quietly, her hands pressing against her chest, her heart.

Gaara sighed angrily. Sometimes he could swear that if he didn't push Temari away, he would hurt her. He wasn't a patient guy and sometimes his sister knew how to push him over the edge.

Meanwhile, the demons laughed at the sin being committed, they screamed angrily and excited, crying tears they no longer had. The tears shed in life were gone, and in its place oozed blood, crimson and infinite, as the rivers snaked along the flow of the unusual time.

Temari stood up and left, heading to her room where she took her time cleaning herself. She liked to think that whatever they did, it would be simply gone if she washed herself, cleaning her body of their sin and asking Lord's forgiveness. It was stupid, she knew it. But there were no word to describe how comfortable it was just ignoring the facts and thinking that everything would be resolved because of an apology, even though it was empty and hollow apology. She unconsciously did it for protection, creating a lie that she could hang on to, blaming demons and asking for angels' help.

Gaara, on the other hand, had no one to blame on, if not himself or, most of the time, his sister. While Temari hang onto God and angels, he preferred to think it was all her fault and he was just a victim under an evil girl's charm. He didn't believe in God, so it was better to blame it on her and move on with his life, since he had nothing to apologize for. And if, in the end, there was a God, he would accept his fate and head his way to hell. It's not like he cared anyway.

_He always knew he was a demon. He always knew he didn't belong here._

* * *

><p>So… Did you like it? I'm not really sure how do I continue it, but I'll think about something. Ino is going to appear soon! Uh, any feedback?<p>

Yep, I know I already have another story to keep writing, but let my ideas flow, alright? Whenever I have time or get inspired, I'm going to update them both!


	2. Chapter II - Gates of Hades

Thank you, everyone who favorited and reviewed!

Ino appears in this chapter! She will meet Gaara too! heh

There is a lot of talking in this chapter, but I promise the next one is going to be good!

If there is any spelling error... Please, let me know!

I hope you like it, _yada-yada-yada_.

Also, I though much about who else should I insert in my story and I already decided (or nah…). Okay, I'm a bit confused about two characters, but I'll decide it later.

* * *

><p>The dining room was silent, lit by the huge crystal chandelier and some low lights of the candles lights. The fine china, silver cutlery and the plentiful and ready food on the table, exemplified the family's routine and Chiyo's endowments as a governess.<p>

The table was large, made of dark polished wood and Yashamaru sat at the head, as a legitimate patriarch, with Gaara siting on his right side and Temari on his left one. A falsely harmonious vision of family, but required by Yashamaru whenever he could eat meals at home.

Gaara devoured all the bittersweet food present at the table, while Yashamaru talked about a series of tasks he would leave to him, Kankuro and Temari when he leave for a travel, once again, to a mysterious place that he did not bother to mention.

"It's a quick trip! A town that is barely contained in the maps and has no little interest for you!" He said eating slowly.

Oblivious to the his uncle's words, Gaara kept eating fast – the ravenous hunger for eating sweet things came out as a side effect of smoking weed –, while Temari rolled the food on the plate with an expression of boredom.

Yashamaru looked at them, raised his eyebrows and said:

"Can someone tell me what's going on here? I'm talking for hours and I see nothing that capture your interests. At least a polite, _Uncle, you will be out too long?_, I would like to hear."

Two heads rose from their respective plates and Gaara smiled sarcastically and looked at Temari who returned the same expression and both said in unison:

"Uncle, you will be out too long?"

"That's better!" He said taking a bite of his food. "No, I'll be out just for a week!"

"Oh, that's such a pity!" Temari mocked, grinning. "It's not time enough away from you."

Yashamaru rebuked immediately, "Young lady, you better watch your mouth!" Scowling, he took another bite of his food and looked back at his nephews. "Where is Kankuro?"

"We don't know, probably in somewhere better than here." Temari rolled her eyes and quickly smiled as she looked up. "Oh, speak of the devil…"

"Shut up." Kankuro said, stroking Temari's head. "I apologize for my delay, uncle. It won't happen again! Especially when you're at home!"

"Ass-kisser." Temari teased, muttering under her breath and smirked, making sure only Kankuro would hear as he sat beside her. They both laughed lightly, drawing their uncle's attention.

"You better be, Kankuro." Yashamaru said. "But, because of your politeness, I forgive you. Just don't make yourself used to it."

"Yes, sir." The elder brother answered, fixing his plate.

"Gaara, I see that dinner is to your liking." Said the businessman looking at his nephew who was serving up for the third time, now pausing in roasted meats.

"Fully!" Replied the redhead, putting a piece of undercooked meat in his mouth.

The sight of the bloody meat and Gaara's green incisors eyes over it and then on himself, made Yashamaru shiver.

"Please, Gaara, at least eat like a normal person and not like a…"

"_Demon_?" Gaara interrupted his uncle, licking the meat blood off his lips.

Yashamaru's eyes narrowed, but he didn't show how that word affected him. Slamming with the cutlery on the table, he shouted:

"Alright, enough of this! Gaara, leave and go back to your room! And you, Temari, do the same!"

Temari shouted back, "But I didn't do anything!"

"I said leave! You disrespectful spoiled child!"

Gaara stood up slowly and shoved another piece of raw meat in his mouth. Then left the table, followed by Temari who walked with downcast eyes and trembling with anger.

"Calm the fuck down…" Gaara said in low tone.

"I-I wish I could kill him!" Temari whispered, with clenched fists.

A cruel grin crept on Gaara's lips and he touched the tattoo he had done on his forehead, feeling it burn. He took Temari's hands and went upstairs while Yashamaru returned to his plate and began to eat.

"Uncle, they didn't do anything, you know? Neither Temari, neither Gaara." Kankuro spoke softly.

And even with all the politeness of the brown haired boy, his uncle still screamed, "Quiet!"

"Stop fucking screaming!" The tall boy stood up wildly. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Go to your room, now!" Yashamaru shouted back. "As long as you live under my roof, you live by my rules!"

"The roof you paid with my father's money!" The brunet said as he threw the dishes on the floor, hearing the sensitive materials smash.

"Young man, you're going to clean this for sure!"

Kankuro didn't answered as he took his car key and left. He needed to relax and try to forget how sick all that situation was. Gaara was always right. It did't matter how much effort they did, Yashamaru would always be an unpleasant person, wanting to rule everything on his sight. The elder brother tried his best to keep his uncle at pace, and of all the three siblings, Kankuro was the most rational and calm one, always trying to please his uncle, but whenever Yashamaru decided to push his nephew over the edge, Kankuro simply wasn't able to hold himself.

Of course Kankuro knew he wasn't perfect. Far from it. He wasn't there for his siblings most of the time. Always spent his days stuck on nightclubs, he sought for remedy in the nightlife. Seeking a way of lessen his hidden anguish, in the company of women that would satisfy his dirty and dark desires in exchange for a good amount of money – not that this was the only way for him to get laid. But it was the only way to do things, exactly, the way he liked.

Meanwhile, in his room, Gaara went to the closet and grabbed a black leather jacket under the curious gaze of Temari.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going out! If you want to come with me, go put on a jacket or something."

"Out? But, what about Yashamaru?"

"He can go fuck himself! I'm eighteen, I don't have to give any satisfactions of my acts!"

"Well, but I am only sixteen, moron! I still have to give satisfaction of my acts. Besides, he is our tutor and he controls everything. If we argue or fight with him, he will probably cut off our allowance!"

"Let him fucking try it!" Gaara said with a look that scared Temari, his hoarse voice coming out dangerously.

"G-Gaara, sometimes... You scare me." She said looking away, trying to avoid him.

Gaara approached her and grabbed her hand pressing the soft fingers against his erection, as he grabbed one of her breasts over her dress, stimulating it until it was turgid. Temari moaned and he turned her on her back and made her lean on his chest, pressing his erect member between her plump buttocks, with out letting go of her breasts. He kissed softly the curve of her neck and whispered:

"Are you afraid of me when I do this...?"

"Gaara…" She moaned and rubbed herself against him, visibly aroused.

Seeing her totally languid, Gaara pulled away and laughed a malicious way, leaving her breathless and irritated.

"You really are a demon! Why do you do this if you never want to get to the end with it?" She shouted.

"Let's go, maybe you can find someone that will get to the end with it." Gaara repeated what she said while making a feminine voice, trying to imitate her.

"As if you would let someone lay a hand on me. And where would we find something or someone interesting?" Temari asked.

"On Gates of Hades!" Gaara answered, wearing his jacket.

Temari laughed. "Are you fucking serious? What the hell is that name?"

"I'm telling you, Temari…" He took her wrist and dragged her with him. "This place is the shit."

* * *

><p>Gates of Hades was a famous nightclub that attracted rich people, having a higher dance floor than the average and being a place where young people could have fun. Gaara was an habitual presence and when he arrived, he was considered an attraction. Gifted with a beautiful body and face of exotic beauty, he had the look of men and women on him. It was the first time Temari was there and she was already loving it.<p>

"This place is awesome!" She said looking at the several colorful lights.

"So why don't you go take a lap?" He asked with a smirk. "I'll be at the bar, if anything happens, find me there!"

Immediately after Temari left, a young brunette approached Gaara, kissing him on the mouth.

"What's up, red? You brought you little sister today?" Asked Tenten.

"Yeah, she needed some fresh air!" Gaara replied with his usual smirk. "And how about you? Are you single _today_?"

"As always, Neji is traveling on business. Shit, we are so young but Hiashi, his uncle, is already preparing him to take over the family business. You know how it is! All that family bullshit." She made a pause, her bright brown eyes looking and Gaara's body. "And I... Well, I came here to have a little fun with some old friends!"

"I see…" He teased. "Will you drink with me?"

"Sure." The brunette answered smiling. "My throat is totally dry! Hey, Ino! Bring a vodka with orange and ice for me and... What do you want, Gaara?"

"I want whatever it is she serves!" Gaara said looking at Ino.

The young blonde frowned and laughed uncomfortably. It was just what she needed, she thought. She had barely started that job and a random guy was already hitting on her.

Tenten laughed and said, "Oh, let me introduce you two. Ino, this is Gaara, an old friend and assiduous customer of the house." She looked at Gaara. "Gaara, this is Ino, a friend who is starting her new job today, as you see."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Gaara said, staring deep into Ino's light blue eyes.

"It was my pleasure!" The blonde answered politely. "What will you drink?" She asked, pushing her bangs aside, allowing her right eye to be shown.

"What do you suggest?"

"A drink that I prepared myself! It's called Back Off!" Ino answered simply. "It is a mixture of vodka, tequila, ice, lime juice and whiskey."

"Well, the name sucks, but I liked the mixture, so you can prepare it for me!" Gaara said with a cocky smile.

Ino became serious and looked challenging at the redhead. He was handsome and interesting, she had to admit. But he seemed one of those rich playboys, anxious to have fun with the waitresses, thinking it was easy to sleep with them and afterwards brag themselves about it.

She quickly grabbed a shaker and mixed all the ingredients, wanting to spit on it, but she remained calm. After a few seconds, she turned the contents into a glass garnished with an umbrella and a slice of lemon.

"Done! Here it is!" She said, handing the glass to Gaara.

He looked suspiciously at the glass and then smiled, tasting the drink slowly.

Surprise, she saw him drink it all and extend her the empty glass, sliding his tongue in his reddish lips.

"Approved! Better than that, only if I had drunk it from your lips…" He said, approaching the counter, making her feel his hot breath.

Ino moved away, feeling Gaara's sharp gaze on her and experiencing an excitement, followed by a chill on her spine. Ino, unconsciously gave a false step and dropped some glasses.

"Careful, Ino!" Tenten said.

"Damn it!" The blonde swore.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for the damage." Gaara said looking at the mess of broken glasses. "Now tell me Miss Ino, would you go out with me?" Gaara asked and his gaze swept in a hungry and shameless manner over the waitress' body.

Ino's gentle voice rose strong, reverberating amid the conversation of others and the loud music:

"Listen carefully as you read my lips!" She pointed her finger to herself. "I don't hang out with rich and spoiled guys who have nothing else to do but hitting on someone who is trying to work in peace. I'm not in this job because it's the dream of my life and yes, because I have to support myself, do you understand? So now, go dance, go hit on the others clueless girls, like you!" Ino said grabbing a broom to sweep up the pieces.

Gaara was surprised by Ino's attitude. Generally, the effect he caused in women was far from it.

"Hey! I didn't think a simple invitation would awake your anger." He justified himself. "Far from me to offend you. I'm only inviting you for…"

Ino cut him off before he could say anything else. "Forget it, I'm not going out with you, nor today, nor ever, brat!"

Gaara laughed out loud and answered her, trying his best to keep himself polite with her. "Who are you calling brat? If we're not the same age, I would even say you're younger than me. How did you manage to get this job, anyway? Fake ID or something?"

"Mind your own business!" She pointed her finger to his face. "Go flirt or do whatever you do, with another girl that is as empty as you are! Now, please, let me work."

"Empty? Did I hear it right?"

"Yes, you did." She breathed heavily. "You want me to spell it?"

Gaara stared her deep in her eyes and Ino glimpsed a dangerous glint creeping through his beautiful green eyes. She suddenly felt breathless, fearing a violent backlash.

"Guys, let's stop this, alright?" Tenten said, trying to relieve the situation.

"You shouldn't say things like that." He chided softly, leaning in a manner that Ino felt the warmth of his breath. "I might be tempted to prove you wrong…"

As soon as he spoke the words, Gaara pulled away and headed for the dance floor that was already filling. Ino stood there, taken by a visible irritation and trying to calm herself down.

That guy tried to unnerve her on purpose, play with her. But she was smart enough to not allow him to get it. After all, she was not a naive little girl who dazzled with a handsome guy trying to throw his charm on her.

There was something mysterious about him, a natural sensuality that seemed to pour from every pore. Therefore, she should keep him away from her. In her experience, handsome and sexy men didn't use to be nice. They always left a trail of destruction and pain.

The music echoed throughout the whole space, the beat and the rhythm taking the bodies to sway as if they returned to belong to a primitive tribe. And at the center, leading the tribe, was the redhead, reveling in the sensuous rhythm. He moved him body in a sinuous way, his hips moving as if he was making love to someone.

His red spiked hair stuck on his face and he smirked, bewitching the great horde of girls who approached his body and brushed against him. Some bolder girls would even brush their buttocks against his pelvis, having him holding them by their waist as he bit his lip and accepted, gladly, that grooming.

Without realizing it, Ino was staring at the dance floor, until she was startled by Tenten that whispered in her ear:

"Gaara is really hot and he seems interested in you. Why don't you give him a shot and have a little fun?"

"Have a little fun?" Ino repeated, in disbelief, what her friend said. "I would like to see Neji listening this from you." She said as she cleaned the shattered glasses. "He can be your friend, but for me he is just another rich playboy wanting to mess with me!"

Tenten let out a loud laugh. "Rich playboy? You're wrong about him, you know?" She said, gaining Ino's attention. "Gaara is not like those other little boys... He is very good in bed." She laughed again, before taking a sip of her drink.

"Better than Neji?" Ino provoked, frowning.

"Look... I love Neji, but I'm telling you the truth... Anyone who has sex with Gaara, never forgets, so… I guess you know the answer!"

"I can see... It seems someone didn't forget." The blonde scowled.

"Come on, Miss Virginity! Let him be the first one to taste your cherry pie!" Tenten said as she stood up, chuckling.

"Geez, shut up. You're disgusting sometimes!" Ino said arranging the cups on the counter. "Now, let me work, alright?"

"Alright, then... I was just giving you some advices." Tenten nodded and blew a kiss towards the bar and left Ino alone, going straight to the dance floor.

Without the two realize in that noisy and crowded environment of young people, a figure found himself leaning against the wall of mirrors. Despite the relaxed posture he maintained a certain tension in his body structure. He was tall and very muscular, his medium-length silver hair was slicked back and attracted the colored lights, creating a magnetic and interesting effect.

Slowly he approached the bar and spoke low:

"A beer, please!"

"Preference for any brand in particular?" Asked Ino, smiling softly.

"Rogue!" The man's hoarse and strong voice filled her ears.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"The brand, Rogue, Dead Guy Ale!" He answered, staring at her with his distinctive purple eyes.

"Uh… Okay!" Ino immediately answered, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. "I'm… I'm sorry, but today is my first day." She stuttered feeling a dangerous energy coming from the man.

When Ino served him, he touched lightly on the amulet around his neck. It had a strange symbol that looked like an upside down triangle. He looked at the dance floor, visualizing a blue haired girl and a blonde one. The blonde was the one who most attracted his attention as he watched her dance, rubbing herself against the other girl, her body moving sinuously. She seemed to mesmerize him when she laughed, showing her aligned bright white teeth, her golden blonde strands clinging to her face. He smiled evilly and walked over to where the two were dancing and pulled Temari for himself.

"Hey! I was... I was dancing with Konan." She said groggily.

"She won't mind." He answered as his violet eyes looked deep into Temari's humid green eyes. He immediately realized she was drugged.

The girl's eyes were shining and feeling the man's approach and boldness, she pulled him closer, wanting to touch him too, feeling her body float.

Although she was a tall girl, near the stranger she felt like she had shrank. The feelings he provided her were contradictory, for even as he caused her the feeling of protection, he also caused her the feeling of what she needed protection from.

He buried his face in her neck and Temari's mind, taken by the effect of ecstasy, couldn't formulate a proper thought of what was safe and what was not. But when she opened her mouth, she could not issue a single word. Her body craved more closeness and when the stranger's lips touched hers, every bone in her body seemed to soften and she clung to him pulling his head down and returning the kiss in an avid way.

His tongue invaded her eager mouth and his big hands held firmly her tiny waist, pressing her against him to the point that she could feel the stiffness of his arousal. Temari issued a lament when he pulled back slightly to look at her and whispered close to her lips:

"Why don't we go to a less noisy place, huh?"

In the back of her mind, Temari knew she shouldn't agree with him. The stranger, whoever he was, excited her, besides being completely handsome, but she knew well that appearance didn't show what people really were, nor what were their truly intentions. She tried to say no, but she couldn't. The big amount of alcohol she had drank and the drugs she had used, didn't allow her to follow her mind, only her body's needs.

Temari drew in a breath and nodded softly, being dragged by the silver haired man.

They headed to the restroom and he pushed the big door open, shoving the blonde inside it before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

The place was huge, full of mirrors everywhere. On the floor a large black carpet, the walls were black and decorated with blue and pink neon lights, the mixture causing a purple coloration. Though there were colorful lights, the light of the room was still dim. The stall of the toilets were made of black marble as well as the counter, and there was a vending machine dispensing condoms, painkillers and several other things.

Temari's mind falter as he pushed her against the counter, kissing her wildly as his hands explored shamelessly the curves of her body.

She moaned quietly when he bit her jaw. His eyes roamed over her body. She was so warm, soft, so small in his hands. The man, once again, buried his face in her neck, leaving hickeys on her pale skin.

He wondered how her skin would look like stained with blood.

"How the blood stains well on white." The silver haired man muttered against her neck.

Temari didn't really register what he had said as she was numb by every substance she had ingested. She didn't protest when he lifted her up on the counter, getting between her thick legs as he unbuckled his belt, making a metallic sound that didn't pass unnoticed by Temari. He lifted the inferior part of her tight black dress until it reached her waist, taking in sight her red panties.

As he unzipped his jeans, Temari's hand gripped his wrist – or at least she thought she did it, because her hands were actually, both, supporting her weight and she wasn't doing nothing at all to stop him.

She realized there wasn't much she could do, so she jumped to her next option and said weakly, "Not that." She breathed heavily and repeated what she said as she saw him lowering his jeans. "Not that…"

"What do you mean?" He sneered and asked as he approached her face. "What's gonna be, then?" He asked, but as soon as he heard her giggling, he knew what she meant and he chuckled. "Alright then, blondie. But I want some reward for doing what you want instead of taking you right here, right now. It's not something usual about me, you know? I don't obey women's order."

He kissed her lips again, biting slightly onto it, pulling her lower lip until the teased flesh escaped his teeth.

Lowering his head between her thighs, he took in the scent of her arousal and a wild smirk crept on his lips. He stripped her from her panties, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He approached her privacy and allowed his tongue to crawl inside of Temari's warmth, going as far as it could reach, evoking a soft moan from her.

The man recoiled. "I get it now." He said, licking his lips.

"Wha-what?" She asked, her voice visibly showing that she still was under the effects of the drugs.

He chuckled and buried his face between her thighs.

* * *

><p>Gaara had Tenten sitting on his lap, their mouth connected as they shared a lustful kiss, his tongue crawled inside her mouth, muffling the small sounds she was emitting. The brunette moved slowly her hips back and forth against Gaara's groin, teasing him, daring him to do what he knew she wanted from him.<p>

"Hey you two! Calm down a little!" A blue haired girl said approaching them. "For crying out loud, Tenten... Don't you think about Neji's feelings?"

"Out of sight, out of mind." Tenten answered.

"Come on, _Konan-chan_… We are just having fun." Gaara looked at the girl sitting beside them. "It's not like you're gonna tell on us, is it?" He pressured.

"N-no. Of course not. I just don't think it's right…" She stuttered. "Anyway, have you seen Temari? I can't find her anywhere."

"Well, she is… She is…" The redhead paused, looking everywhere. His eyes seeking desperately for his sister. "Holy shit!"

"What's up, guys? I didn't see you were here, Gaara." Said a blond male throwing himself on the large dark red couch.

"I have no fucking idea of where she is!" Gaara openly ignored Naruto, too much worried to even realize his friend's approach.

"Are you talking about your sister?" Naruto asked, gaining the redhead's attention.

"Yeah, why? Have you seen her?"

"Gaara… I saw her… Hn…"

Gaara cut him off, "Cut the bullshit and just say it already!"

"Dude, I saw here get in the restroom with that Hidan guy, and well... She didn't come out until now."

"Who is Hidan?" Tenten asked before being pushed off Gaara's lap by himself. "Hey! Gaara!"

Gaara opened his way through the crowded place, heading straight to the restroom, kicking the door opened when he arrived.

What he saw had stunned him. He never fully realized his sister was a woman before what stood in front of him, unaltered by his arrival, nor by the thud of the door when it was kicked by Gaara, but he guessed it was because of the loud music, muffling any other noise.

When he told her to find someone to relieve her sex thirst, he didn't thought she would really do it. But now, his sister was sitting on the counter, her head falling behind, her blonde hair touching the black marble, the back of her knees resting over Hidan's large shoulders and she moaned softly as his tongue moved inside her, licking every part of her privacy. Her right hand held firmly against his silver hair and her left one supported her on the marble.

Temari, numb by the effect of the drugs, the alcohol and the pleasuring that Hidan was providing her, had surrendered completely to the man's actions.

It would be impossible for Gaara to describe the anger he felt. His breath becoming heavy as he watched his sister become another man's woman, being touched by someone who wasn't him.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Gaara pulled Hidan away from Temari as his fist rapidly connected with the man's face.

* * *

><p><em>Shit! Now, come one… This shit took me two WHOLE days! It's finally over (the chapter, only), yeah…<em>

_So, what do you guys think? What's going to happen with Gaara, or Hidan?_

_Yep, Ino appeared, and, apparently, she didn't like Gaara much. But I assure you she will appear again, specially after what's going to happen. Hm, well… She will appear next chapter, so no worries!_

_I hope you liked it! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DID BECAUSE I SPENT TWO WHOLE DAYS IN THAT SHIT!_

_If you read... Leave a fucking feedback... It's not like it's gonna fucking kill you (yep, I curse a lot)._

_Anyway... That's all!_

_Ja nee! (:_


End file.
